Love Will Come Through
by MsGodric
Summary: 'Ron Weasley wasn't exactly the type of guy who would see a girl across the street and have his heart stop. But on a rainy Tuesday night in late November, he saw a girl across the street who literally made his heart skip a beat.' Ron Weasley, a pureblood Wizard, doesn't really know or believe in love. But everything changes when Muggle Miss Granger comes along. R/Hr AU!


A/n: This is my new, AU, Ron/Hermione story. I hope you enjoy :) And if any of you are reading my Ted/Tracy HIMYM story, it should be updated tomorrow or the day after :)

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Ron Weasley wasn't exactly the type of guy who would see a girl across the street and have his heart stop. He wasn't the type of guy who believed in love at first sight, or fate or destiny. He was the type of guy who would say something stupid and ruin his chances before he even got to know someone. He was the type of guy who was never looking for a thing called love, but something easy.

But on a rainy Tuesday night in late November, he saw a girl across the street who literally made his heart skip a beat.

He had been having a hard week. He had failed on an important Auror case, which had meant the whole department, except Harry, was furious at him, and had given him a load of crap. Then, to make things worse, his Mother had been nagging him about finding a suitable girlfriend, saying that at 24 he should be looking to settle down, which had lead to their montly argument, and finally, George had gone and got himself enagaged, which meant that he was the only truly single man in his family.

On that Tuesday night, he had decided to walk down into his local town, for a cup of coffee in the local Muggle cafe. He was sitting in the corner against the window, his coffee cup brimming with the hot liquid, when he happened to glance up and see her.

She was walking along under a bright blue umbrella, her dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He couldn't see her up close, seeing as he was inside a cafe which was on the opposite side of the road that she was on, but he knew, he just _knew _that she was beautiful.

His eyes followed her as she entered a book shop, and dissappeared from his view. Quickly, not knowing what he was doing, he gulped down the rest of his drink, before jumping out of his seat, and running out into the wet atmosphere.

Not really caring about the weather, he crossed the road, avoiding cars, and then came face to face with the book shop. It was a store he had never entered before, not loving books a great deal, but he had to see the strange girl up close.

He pulled open the door, and walked in, the warm air of the inside hitting him. The shop was small and cosy, with books the whole way round.A small old lady sat at the counter, and she gave him a soft smile, before looking down at the book in front of her.

Ron glanced around, and immediatly his eyes fell on her.

"Merlin," he whispered, under his breath. She was far prettier up close. In fact, pretty wasn't the word for her; she was _beautiful. _Stray curls of her dark hair hung around her cheeks, glowing against her pale skin. Her face was angelic, with tiny freckles along the bridge of her nose, her warm chocolate brown eyes skimming over a back of the book in her hand.

His mouth went dry. What did he do now? He clearly hadn't thought it through. He had just seen a girl on the street and followed her into a random shop, not even thinking about what would happen _after_ he entered the shop.

Slowly, he walked towards her. When he was a few feets away from her, he pulled a random book off the shelf, and pretended to examine it, every now and then, sneaking a glance at her.

After a few minutes, the girl wandered up to the counter, a book in her hand.

"Hey Ilene," she said, as she grew closer. "Have you read this one? It sounds good, but I'm not sure at the moment."

Her voice was soft, and it had a ring to it. It was calming and he couldn't believe anyone could have a voice like that.

"Ahh yes dear, this one's good, it's even got a twist at the end, and I know you love them," the old lady, who he now knew was called Ilene, replied.

"Hmm, yes it does sound good. I read the first few pages, and it is enticing... Yes, I'll take it."

Ron watched as she opened her bag, pulling out her purse, and handing Ilene the correct money.

"There you are," Ilene said, smiling.

"Thanks," the girl replied. She turned to leave, when Ilene called out to her.

"Wait, dear," she said.

The girl twisted round, and faced the older lady again. "Yes?" She asked.

Ilene glanced towards Ron quickly, and his heart speed quickened.

"I think you have an admirer," she said.

Ron felt his face burn red and his palms go sweaty. His heart was beating a mile a minute, as the girl turned round, and her eyes met his.

"Oh," she breathed, her cheeks tinting pink.

Ron shifted his weight awkwardy, not knowing what to do or say. Had he really been so obvious that the old lady had picked up on his actions. Truth be told, he had been stealing glances at her every few seconds or so.

Ilene chuckled, rolling her eyes, and Ron went redder if possible.

The girl was still pink, but a small smile had appeared on her face, despite her not meeting his eyes.

"I'm just going to the store cupboard," Ilene said, still smiling, but none of them showed any sign that they had heard her.

Awkwardly, Ron shoved his hands in his pockets, and cleared his throat.

The girl's head jerked up, and their eyes met again.

"I, um, didn't mean to embarrass you or anything," he offered lamely. "I just saw you from across the street and you were really pretty, and I just wanted to see you closer, so I followed you in here...Not that I'm a stalker or anything!"

The girl giggled quitely, the smile on her face growing larger.

"That's exactly the thing a stalker would say," she replied, grinning.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You know, it's kind of the Stalker's motto; I'm not a stalker, not that I'm a stalker, they're all the same thing."

Ron laughed, and liking his chances, he stepped forward a bit. "Well then, what do you say if you're actually not a stalker?"

The girl arched an eyebrow. "Someone who isn't a stalker wouldn't follow someone into a shop, now would they?"

She also took a step forward.

"Oh, they might; it's like if you saw a celebrity in the street, you'd follow them because you can't believe it's them."

The girl giggled again. "But I'm not a celebrity, am I? You didn't recognise me and follow me into a shop, now did you?"

"No," Ron replied, smirking. "But I followed you because I couldn't believe how _beautiful _you were."

The girl blushed slightly, but she shook it off. "Well, how do I know you're not a stalker?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, I can't be a stalker; I've only seen you once."

"That's what you say," she replied, looking at him, smiling. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Trust me, I'd stand out if I was stalking you," he retorted, raising a hand to his bright red hair.

She laughed, nodding. "I guess you're right."

"So, you admit that you're wrong, and I'm not a stalker?" He asked, grinning, stepping towards her.

"I guess, but I'm keeping my gaurd up," she said, jokingly, stepping towards him.

There was now hardly any space between them, about a foot, and Ron extended his hand, thinking it was about time he introduced himself.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

She smiled, taking his hand. "Hermione Granger."

He wasn't sure if she felt it too, but as soon as their hands touched, a burst of energy surged through him, shooting through his veins. Her hand was soft, like her voice, and dainty, and fit strangely well in his oversized hand.

They stared at eachother for a while, and Ron felt as if he could stare into her brown eyes forever. There was so much in them, so much warmth and kindness, and all he could do was stare at her, looking right at her, taking in all her beauty.

"Well, I better get going," she mumured. "I still have to have my dinner."

"Oh, okay," Ron replied, not wanting her to leave so suddenly.

She nodded, before taking back her hand and walking over to the counter. She took her book, and her umbrella, before turning around and looking at him.

He blushed slightly, but smiled goofily, and she grinned a little.

"It was nice meeting you," she said quietly, as she walked up to him.

"It was nice meeting you too," he replied, his throat dry.

She nodded, before walking past him, towards the door.

She had just reached the door, when he called after her.

"Wait!"

She jumped, turning around and looking at him.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath, before asking quickly, "Would it be okay if I asked you for your number?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, let me think. A man who may very well be a stalker, wants my number.. _hmmm."_

"I'm not a stalker," he laughed, shaking his head. "I'm just a guy who happens to like you."

"You don't even know me," she replied, smiling.

"Your name's Hermione Granger, you like books, and some part of you _wants _to give me your number."

He wasn't sure if what he said was true, but he hoped it was. Something inside him was telling him that she was important, that they were _supposed _to meet.

"Okay," she said quietly. "Okay."

She walked towards him, and Ron couldn't believe his luck. His heart was pounding, his palms sweating.

She pulled a pen from her bag, and looked at him. "Do you have any paper?"

He shook his head.

"I'll have to write it on your hand; is that okay?"

Ron nodded, alarmed as she gently took one of his large hands in both of her own, and began writing on his hand. It tickled, but he dared not laugh. After a few seconds, she finished, and he glanced down, curious to see what her writing was like. She had written her number neatly, with her name written like script underneath.

Hermione.

He loved her name.

"There you go," Hermione said, taking a step back.

"Thanks," he replied.

They smiled at eachother, and Hermione blushed slightly.

"Well, I'll see you round," she whispered, tucking her curl behind her ear.

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She walked out, and a few minutes after he had accepted what happened, he walked out too. The rain was still pouring down, and nobody was in sight. He turned the corner into a small alleyway, twisted and apparated out.

He reached the flat he shared with Harry, and entered quickly.

"Hey mate, you're late home, you okay?" Harry asked, as he entered the living room.

Ron sat down, his heart still racing.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, confused.

Ron took a deep breath.

"I met a girl."


End file.
